Cora's Fortune
by Rosine
Summary: 24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money. no real spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Thanks a lot to my English teacher who read proofed it for me.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

.

"Cora, hurry up! The carriage is waiting for us."

The twenty-year-old American girl sighed.

"Is this all right to be introduce in London?"

Her mother turned and scrutinized her from head to toe.

"Very pretty. But we are going to be late if we don't leave now. I know that it is supposed to be fashionable for a Lady to be late, but you are not a Lady. Do not forget that, they certainly won't let you."

"I will just have to show them, won't I?"

Mother and daughter left the house and climbed into the carriage.

"Don't make a fool of yourself, Cora. I know that you father would like you to marry into aristocracy, but there is much more to a husband than just a title and you will be stuck with the same one for your whole life."

"I know that, Mama. And do not worry; I don't plan to settle for anything less than a love marriage."

"We'll see about that," her mother chuckled, somehow relieved.

They had arrived a few days before from Cincinnati. Mr. Levinson had some business in London and his wife wouldn't hear of letting him go without her. Their daughter had been reluctant to come but it wouldn't have done for her to be left behind. As their only child she was to have an impressive dowry and then to inherit a considerable fortune at her father's death. Each and every one of her suitors knew that and it was the reason they were pursuing her in the first place. She was of course very aware of that but she enjoyed being courted and was intelligent enough to know that this distraction would only last a moment. Her mother had assured her that she would find new ones in London but she was afraid of being considered rustic because of her American origins.

The fact that her father had actually remained in Cincinnati had upset her no end since he was the cause of the journey she had never want to be part of but she gave into her father's pleading to comply with her mother. She had mostly relented to please her father but it was her mother she had blamed when sea-sickness had threatened to overwhelm her during the boat trip. Tonight was their first outing since reaching London for the unpacking had been a huge affair and they both had suffered during the journey.

Cora ignored the butterflies in her stomach when a maid took off her cloak and she bravely went into the room where she was introduced to the gathering. She was feeling a little lost and quite overwhelmed: everyone around her had this classy British accent and seemed to know each other or at least their family reputation. Her mother was already socializing but Cora was bored out of her mind and feeling quite lonely.

"Would you care to dance?"

She jumped slightly and smiled at the charming man who had addressed her. She was about to accept gratefully when a young woman slipped her arm under his.

"Oh, Sir Robert, you shouldn't waste your dancing skill on an American girl who probably doesn't even know how to waltz properly. Dance with me instead."

She then somehow managed to all but drag him toward the floor. Cora bit her lower lip, turned her heels and though the night was cold and damp, she went outside, onto the balcony. She breathed deeply, there was no point in losing her temper: the girl had merely said aloud what the others were probably thinking inwardly.

"You shouldn't pay attention to her. She's set on becoming the next Lady Grantham and would try about anything to achieve that. Of course, my mother's encouragements are not helping the matter."

The charming gentleman was back, but she was not ready to let go of the bitter feeling just yet.

"You should attend to your fiancée then. Her happiness is more important to you than mine."

He leaned against the railing beside her, sighing.

"She is not my fiancée, and I have no intention whatsoever of marrying her."

Cora had an apologetic smile. The man had been nothing if not nice to her and she had all but snapped at him. He changed the subject.

"Have you been enjoying England so far?"

"I cannot say that I have seen much of it. I have been staying in the hotel since we checked in and that wasn't very long ago. Tonight is my first outing."

Cora knew she was rambling but it was so nice not to be lonely anymore that she couldn't help herself. He didn't seem to mind and he had asked after all.

"Would you care to dance?" he offered again.

This time she had the time to accept the proposition and she did just that. He offered his arm and they both went back to the ballroom. He wasn't extraordinarily good but he was a decent dancer and at least did not step on her toes. When the music stopped, she curtsied while he bowed.

"Pray forgive me if I do not ask you for another dance, but I am feeling quite tired of swirling around now."

Cora's heart sank a bit. The dismissal was clear; she was not worth another dance. She managed not to let her sigh. The season was only beginning... what a bore it would be! She took the arm he was offering, so he could escort her back to her mother. It had been nice of him to invite her though.

"Robert! Please dance with me now, I cannot stand another one of the numerous so-called gentlemen of this room to step on my feet while he oils his way around the floor." A blond woman interrupted their silent walking.

"I am afraid you will have to find someone else, Rosamund. My own feet are rather sore. Besides it is far from being your first season, so it should not be too hard for you to find someone else."

His answer didn't surprise Cora: he couldn't very well accept after what he had just said to her. The lady seemed a bit put off but left them to look for a more willing partner.

"Another Lady Grantham to be?" Cora asked, trying to recapture the atmosphere.

"It is very unlikely that I would marry my own sister, don't you think?"

A slight blush crept on her face as she apologized. He dismissed it and gestured toward the seats in front of them. He hadn't led her to her mother, but rather to the side of the room where some chairs were provided. She nodded and took place, gratefully surprised when he sat down next to her. If he noticed, he didn't show it and managed to keep a light and interesting conversation flowing. Several young women came near them but to Cora's relief none of them interrupted or really disturbed their chat. Another gentleman approached her to invite her to dance though and since she couldn't find an acceptable reason to refuse, she had to go. Fortunately once the music stopped, Sir Robert Crawley cut in and led her into the next dance.

"I thought you were too tired," she commented quite boldly.

"I was, but this was the only thing I could think of to prevent him or anyone else driving you away from me."

Cora blushed and knew better than to push the matter. She was grateful for his attention and found his company agreeable. They shared some more dances as the evening went by, resulting in Cora enjoying the ball more than she would have thought possible. When the evening came to an end, a light kiss on her gloved knuckles made her blush once more. Her mother respected her dreamy silence as they were waiting for the carriage to be brought around but a woman's voice pierced through her haze.

"I do understand why you would like to spend time with the girl, but kissing her hand is a bit overdoing it, don't you think? I mean, she is not even a lady! She is American for crying out loud!"

Her mother's firm grasp on her elbow, pulling her inside the carriage prevented her from turning around and seeing who was speaking. She knew it was about her for she was the only one here fitting the description. She guessed it was probably the mother Sir Robert Crawely had mentioned. Her own mother had been right and the outraged voice had tarnished her feeling about the evening. She was no lady indeed.

.

So what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot to my English teacher who read proofed it for me. Sorry for the delay, I only just managed to have the data back.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 2**

.

"Cora there is someone asking for you."

Her mother's lady's maid put the last hair pin in and Cora went to the drawing room. Sir Robert Crawley rose as soon as she entered the room.

"Good morning Miss Levinson. I was wondering if you would be interested in a tour of London today."

"What a pleasure to see you, Sir Robert. Won't you be scolded for wasting your time on me? I am American for crying out loud."

"Cora!" Her mother hissed warningly.

"I see that you heard my mother yesterday night," he commented softly, "I can handle her and I would very much like to spend some time with you. It will certainly not be wasted."

"Will you be back for lunch?" Mrs. Levinson asked.

"I have had some sandwiches prepared so I will deliver her back around four, just in time for tea."

"Very well then. You will stay for tea with us," she concluded. "Off with you now."

The outing was a success and had Cora starting to feel that the stay in London was worth the sea sickness she had suffered. A period of outings, dances and conversations followed. A few weeks later they were slowly strolling down the Thames.

"The season is coming to an end" Sir Robert Crawley commented "What are your plans? Are you staying in England or going back in America?"

"I don't know. It was my mother's idea to come here in the first place. We will do as she pleases."

He stopped and faced her. He seemed slightly nervous, she noticed.

"I would really like you to consider coming back to Downton with me. I… Could you think about it?"

"I'm not sure what you are trying to ask me…"

"I am offering you to be the next Lady Grantham."

Cora's grip on her umbrella tightened.

"Are you sure you are not proposing too lightly? The current Lady Grantham does not approve of me."

"I approve of you. That is enough. Will you think about it?"

Cora nodded. The last few weeks had felt like a courting, but she didn't think that he would actually propose. She hadn't known the man for that long, for heaven's sake. Of course her being a foreigner about to go back home had probably a lot to do with the hasty proposal. A long courting period wouldn't change anything: she was more inclined to consider that man as a possible husband than any of her suitors at home. She knew that the decision was not hers alone and that if her father had been present in London, the proposal wouldn't have been made to her at all. They had started walking again, her hand secured in the crook of his arm. They were both silent now, a tension between them that hadn't been there before the proposal. Cora tightened her grip on his arm, stopping them.

"I am feeling rather light headed. Could you escort me back now?"

"I should have waited before proposing to you. I am sorry that I ruined our afternoon," Sir Robert Crawley sighed softly.

Cora started to protest but he raised his hand to prevent it.

"I will bring you back to your mother. When you have reached your decision, please come to our house in London to tell me if I should write to your father."

She nodded once again and no further words were exchanged during the trip back. He left her at her door with the usual kiss on the hand and she went straight to her bedroom. It wasn't the first proposal she had received but it was the first time she had to make a decision herself. It was also the first time that the answer could be a 'yes'. None of the previous could be taken seriously for they were all from fortune hunters without anything to offer and it was clearly not the case here. She knew that her father would approve of Sir Robert Crawley if she accepted him. She genuinely liked him and figured that life with him would be agreeable. He struck her as being a nice gentleman, a tad eccentric perhaps – that would explain his interest in her – but seemingly fair and gentle.

"Lady Grantham is here to see you Miss," Her mother's maid interrupted her musing.

She went to the drawing room where the Countess was staring through the window.

"You wished to see me, your Ladyship?"

"Indeed. It came to my understanding that my son proposed to you. I wanted to make sure that you knew all the facts."

There was nothing Cora could do but listen. She should have known that the Countess' wrath would be upon her rather than upon her son.

"He is only interested in you because of your money. My son is no better than all those opportunists you have in America. You cannot possibly have the polish that is required of our rank and he will soon be tired of your constant presence."

Cora's back was stiffer than a wooden plank and her expression was closed. She bore the reproaches and warnings without uttering a word but took a deep breath when the countess was done, the anger and outrage no longer contained even if her voice was evenly cold.

"It was me Sir Robert proposed to, your Ladyship. It is then my decision to make, not yours, I'm afraid. While I appreciate your concern and your wish to help, that matter is solely between your son and me and therefore should remain so."

"You are wrong. This concerns all of us as being the future of Downton. There is no point in making us all miserable."

"It is your right as his mother to make Sir Robert reconsider his proposal but if the offer isn't withdrawn, it is my choice to make whether I accept it or refuse it."

The mention of a potential refusal seemed to appease Lady Grantham who left without further talk about the matter. Alone at last, Cora leant back against the settee, her eyes closed. How stupid she had been! Of course he was marrying her for her dowry. The British aristocracy was ruined, why would he be different? Why would he court her in the first place if it wasn't for her money? There was no such thing as love at first sight. He was no better than the fortune hunters she had in Cincinnati. The door opened to let her mother in.

"I saw Lady Grantham leaving. I take it that Sir Robert has finally proposed?"

"Yes he has. But he is only interested in the money."

"Well of course he is. You seemed fond of him though."

"I was! I mean I am. But it's not me he's proposing to, it's my dowry. He's nothing more than a fortune hunter!"

"Cora, don't be a child just because it suits you. You will marry a fortune hunter. Whether you marry this one or another is up to you, but you will marry one for none other will ever court you."

"Mama, I…"

"I don't want to hear about it. You have to make the decision alone. It is your future that is at stake, mine is already set. Now go to your room and think about it. I will send Betsy with some tea later on."

Cora sighed noisily and did as she was told. There wasn't much to think about: she enjoyed his company more than any other man she had been with but he had lied about his motives. Well, he hadn't really lied, her conscience nagged her, he had only been quite effective at concealing his true interest. As her mother had said, she would marry because of her money and she would rather it were him than another. But she would have to live in England her whole life; not that she was that fond of Ohio, but her family was there. On the other hand, this British gentleman was much nicer than the American boys she knew… and the only reason she thought him to be a fortune hunter was his mother whom she already knew was against the wedding and disapproved of her. She rose briskly and rang for her coat and a carriage: she needed to talk with him to make up her mind. As she had said before, the matter was between the _two_ of them. She forced herself not to dwell on it during the ride and was soon waiting in a small library.

"I didn't think your decision would be so quick, else I would have spared you the inconvenience of coming here."

"I haven't reached a decision yet. But I need to ask you something before making up my mind."

He gestured toward the sitting area and they took place.

"I will be blunt. Is my money the sole reason for your proposal?"

"No it is not," he said calmly. "But it is the main one. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't think we could stand each other a life time long."

"And why didn't you mention that before?"

"I thought that a genuine courting would be nicer to remember than a mere business proposal. I don't want to lie to you, had you not had such a dowry I would not have pursued you. My family doesn't have any money left and we need it to save our estate. Our marriage would allow that. We do not really know each other but I think highly of you and unlike my mother, I happen to think that you would wear the Countess' coronet very well. I will not pretend that I am in love with you: I am not and if I led you to believe otherwise, I apologize. I consider you as a friend and friendship is a more secure base for a life together than passion. If you choose to refuse my proposal – which I would completely understand – we will lose Downton unless I find another heiress I could stand as my wife"

During the whole speech, she hadn't uttered a single word nor did more than blink. She swallowed, breathed twice and asked with a firm voice.

"How much do you need to save the estate?"

"I will not accept your money unless…"

"How much? I merely want to be sure that after saving Downton my dowry will be enough for us to have the lifestyle I expect."

"Do you mean you could marry me?"

"Only if I am rich enough to afford it."

"I think you are. My father will tell you the figures."

She nodded and they went to see Lord Grantham. A few hours later, Cora came back home exhausted and a new ring adorning her finger.

.

Sorry again. I should post the next chapter some time next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot to my English teacher who read proofed it for me. A lot earlier than planned but I doubt you will complain, will you?

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 3**

.

The engagement was announced during the last evening of the season. The next morning found mother and daughter getting ready to leave London. They would reside in a cottage Lord Grantham was lending them for the time of the engagement. After the wedding Cora would of course live on the estate and her mother would go back to Cincinnati. Each new day was bringing disagreements with her future mother-in-law. Lady Rosamund seemed to accept her presence but also did her best not to acknowledge her. Lord Grantham was busy with the estate management and most of the time would only be seen at meal time. Sir Robert was more often than not with his father but tried to spare some time to court Cora each day. The new status in their relationship however called for a chaperon and the pleasantness of the easy companionship they had in London was snatched away from her. Most of the time, the chaperon would be her mother and though her presence was a bit daunting, she was at least trying to be discreet and unobtrusive. When _his_ mother was chaperoning – and that was becoming a frequent occurrence – she did her best to come between them and ask for her son attention. About five months into the engagement the couple was suddenly left alone when someone called for Lady Grantham. Sir Robert immediately took Cora's hand.

"What is bothering you? You seem quite distant."

"I am really considering calling everything off."

Lady Grantham came back, demanding that Cora leaved them alone, making it impossible for him to react to her announcement. She left and immediately head back home. She hadn't been speaking lightly when she had admitted her thinking about breaking off the engagement. The omnipresence of someone else was far from being the only reason : she was intelligent enough to realize that this wouldn't last forever but she also knew that it was the same for the courting and she had no way to be sure that once the wedding was consumed she would still hold any interest for her husband. Lady Grantham was a real dragon and living under the same roof, not to mention learning how to be a Lady under her wing, would be hell. She would have to spend lots of time with the woman to know exactly what she was supposed to do once the Countess' coronet was on her head. She lay on the settee in her room; she was tired and felt that she hadn't seen Sir Robert in days due to his mother increasing meddling. Truth be told, she missed him. In London she had enjoyed his company so much and now… she sighed. She couldn't call off the engagement: he needed her – or at least her money – and she wanted to be able to see him on a regular basis. In a way she loved him, she guessed. Being married to him appealed to her and would certainly be better than someone that simply repulsed her… and it would make some of her wifely duties a lot easier. But his mother! How Cora would manage to put up with her, she had no idea. The wedding couldn't come soon enough for she was bored out of her mind. She didn't know how being married would change that fact but she figured that it couldn't be worse than it was now.

"Sir Robert is here, Miss."

Cora put on the coat the maid was holding and joined her fiancé in the garden. She could see her own mother watching them from afar behind the window. Sir Robert had both his arms behind his back and seemed quite nervous.

"Do you really mean what you said earlier?"

"I did. What was the matter with her Ladyship?"

He didn't seem to notice the past tense and still looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Financial issues. Important ones."

"I see."

A long silence followed. They were six feet apart stiffer than the day of the proposal. He was averting her eyes and she was patiently waiting for him to continue, quite conscious of the fact that she had the upper hand.

"She is no longer opposed to our wedding since my father thinks that the only way of saving Downton would be for you to sign some paper that would become effective on our wedding day… But I guess that since there is not going to be a wedding."

"Stop right there! I merely said that I was considering the option, not that I would actually do it."

"Are you sure?"

Cora smiled fondly, stepped forward and reached for his hand.

"Nothing has really changed: you still need me and I still enjoy your presence. Your mother has proven herself to be a difficult Lady to deal with, but it's not your mother I am marrying I guess. If she came around to the idea of me stealing her only son, I can always hope… When do I have to sign your father's paper?"

He enfolded her hand in his but didn't answer right away.

"There will be no turning back if you sign it."

"Did you listen to what I just said? If _you_ want to change your mind, change ahead: I will find someone else. But I would rather it was you."

He quickly embraced her and kissed her cheek. She blushed profusely and they jumped apart when her mother cleared her throat.

"Mrs Levinson! I am…"

"Don't. I did leave you unsupervised after all, and I am glad that you are getting along. But…"

"I know. I will be going now. Cora, will you come by tomorrow morning around eleven?"

Cora nodded and he kissed her hand softly before taking his leave. Both women remained in the garden despite the cold.

"Is he going to make you happy?"

"I think so. I hope so. He is really attentive with me, that could change after the wedding but I doubt it."

"He is probably going to be a tender lover."

"Mama!"

"You have to consider that as well. It will be a huge part of your married life. And even though you just have to lie back and think of England, it can be very painful. His being tender will help."

"I don't think I want to know more about it mother."

The next morning, Cora was in Lord Grantham's library, a quill in the hand and a bewildered expression plastered on her face as she finished reading. She first stared at her fiancé who turned and went to the window then glared at his father who was looking expectantly at her, standing next to his lawyer.

"Cora…" Sir Robert tried still without looking at her.

"Don't. I said I would sign it and I will. But this is nothing more than an act of legal theft!"

With that, she bent – as much as her corset would allow – and signed after having dipped the quill in the ink. She dropped it on the desk and left briskly. She met Lady Grantham in the hallway.

"I didn't think you would sign it."

"It appears I just did. If you would excuse me now."

She was about to go on her way when Sir Robert appeared and took her hand, looking at his mother.

"If you would indeed excuse us, mama, I wish to speak with Cora alone."

"I don't think it would be proper…"

"For heaven's sake, mama, I am marrying the girl! I will not compromise her. And it can't be more improper than what Papa just made her sign."

He nodded to his mother and led Cora to an unused parlor.

"I am sorry." He apologized.

"So am I. But it is too late to do anything about it. I signed it, didn't I?"

"I know. If it gives you any comfort at all I find that my father shouldn't have asked that of you. But he is still the Earl and I can't say anything."

"It does help. Not quite enough, but it does. Would you now be kind enough to ask for the carriage to be brought around? I would like to go home."

"The weather is dreadful. Please stay at least for luncheon."

"I don't think I can face your father just yet without scratching his eyeballs out." She whispered in a mock anger, which caused a smile to dance on Sir Robert's lips.

"Oh! I do miss our talks!"

"So do I to be honest. We were more at ease in London"

He directed her to the sofa where they sat next to each other.

"The engagement will not last forever. It will be better after the wedding when we will be allowed some time on our own."

Cora blushed as she recalled the discussion she had had with her mother the day before. She pulled herself together and changed the subject.

"I hope I will not be a disappointment: I did not get the upbringing of a British Lady."

"You will be a disappointment to my mother, but you would even if you were a Lady. Rest assured that I find you most refreshing however and I find myself hoping that my mother will not change you too much."

"I certainly hope not for I would hate to become like her."

He smiled fondly and stroked her cheek

"I cannot see that happening."

She returned the smile. If that was what she would have once lawfully wedded, she couldn't wait for the nuptials to take place. There was still the matter of the wedding night that scared her a little but she hope that her mother would turn out to be right.

"I will stay for luncheon. But you are responsible for protecting your father from my wrath."

This time he laughed softly. She smiled and the door opened briskly, allowing Lady Grantham inside.

"I think that you have pushed your luck enough as it is. I am not letting you out of my sight from now on."

.

I know I said I'll update next week but I'm going to a difficult movie tonight about cystic fibrosis (My brother's got it) and Ill need some cheering up. I hope the review will reach that goal.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks a lot to my English teacher who read proofed it for me.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 4**

.

The wedding had been quite the event. The whole household of the Crawley family had been there of course as well as those of her family that could make the trip and a long list of people whose names she had never heard before and forgot soon after. Her father had not been able to attend because of some urgent business. Her mother and her mother's maid had helped her out of her gown – white of course – and into a matching nightgown and robe – for the weather was quite cold in January in North England. She was standing in front of the window, watching the raindrops sliding on the glass. The candle light was making them shine as if it was liquid gold. The flickering shadows in the room however were all but romantic, stretching in a worrisome ballet. There was still noise coming from the party, but faint and distorted, laughter becoming sobs and joyful a music funeral march. Cora knew she was being overdramatic but she was a basket of nerves. Her mother had left only one candle on the left nightstand and the bed was the only clear thing in the dark room. In her nervousness it seemed both too big and yet too small to welcome two human beings. Eventually staring at it had become too much and she had to settle for watching the shining droplets even if they gave the impression that the window was crying. It made her think of Danae whom Zeus had loved dearly as a golden shower and that was good omen – or so she hoped. Like the woman, she was to live in an unknown country and bear an heir to an important character. She shivered as her breath formed a fog on the glass. The fire had been put out when it had started to smoke the room and she was quickly getting cold. She didn't dare go to bed however for then she couldn't pretend to ignore anymore that it was her wedding night. She heard the door open but didn't turn around. Here she was; she guessed. Robert came behind her and put his hand on her waist. She was still uneasy but the warmth was most welcome.

"You are freezing," he commented before sliding around her stomach to embrace her from behind.

She stiffened but didn't withdraw: there was no point considering what they would be doing later on.

"Are you ready to come to bed?" he muttered in her ear.

"Not just yet," she whispered back.

She felt him nod against her hair, his breath warm yet tickling her neck and she turned her head to avoid the feeling thus bringing her face quite close to her husband's. He either misjudged her intention or was just too tempted to be able to resist and moved his head forward to press his lips against hers. They had kissed in church of course but it was over before it had even started. This time his lips lingered on hers, pressing softly. The position was uncomfortable but he seemed to enjoy the kiss and it wasn't unpleasant for her so she tried to turn to ease the pain that was quickly growing in her neck. She stumbled a little, losing her balance enough to step backward and lean against the freezing window. He had followed her to keep the kiss from breaking but he parted from her when he felt the cold.

"We would be better in bed. The sheet has been warmed"

"I know. But I am a little scared," she confessed whispering.

"I will try to be gentle."

She was still in his embrace, her hands on his upper arms. There was no point in delaying it anymore, she guessed. It would eventually happen and the more she waited the more scared she would be; not to mention that the cold piercing through her nightgown was making her shiver. He noticed it of course.

"You _are_ freezing, my dear."

He tightened his embrace for the briefest moment then released her to pass his arm around her shoulder and led her to the bed. He took out the bed warmer and discarded it into the fireplace while she slipped between the warm sheets. A bell tingled and made them both look up. Cora frowned and Robert shrugged before joining her, inducing more ringing.

"What in all heaven is that?" Cora asked, surprised.

"I may be wrong, but it appears that there are bells tied to our bed"

"Whatever for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Every move they made provoked the bed to tingle.

"What should we do? It is quite an annoying sound."

Robert rose once again and bent under the bed. Cora leant across it to see what he was doing. His head, shoulders, and arms were under the bed. A few moments later, he got out, holding three small bells.

"I think I got them all. Try to move."

She lay back down on the right side, the disturbing noise finally gone. Her husband came to lie on his side next to her, their shoulder touching, the sheet barely reaching their upper arms. His hand was on her stomach, still and warm. She took a deep breath and sought his lips with her own. He kissed her softly then chuckled.

"Eager to get started?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not: merely eager to be done with it."

Robert nodded gravely and kissed her cheek, his hand starting to move in slow circular motion. Cora was still and motionless, forcing herself to breath deeply and quietly through the nose. Her husband seemed to notice and though he didn't comment he didn't progress further until she nodded and closed her eyes. His hand traveled down her leg to grasp the hem of her nightgown. He started raising it but didn't manage more than a few inches. His other hand joined the first and with Cora's help, he managed to bunch her nightwear above her hips. He pulled his pant down and moved on top of her. As her mother had told her to do, she opened her legs to him and raised her hands above her head to grasp the corner of the pillow. She knew that being tense would only make things worse so she willed herself to relax holding on the material as if it was a life line while her husband was settling himself between her thighs, his face hovering above hers. He entered her. She gasped and cried out, her face wincing in pain when she felt him starting to withdraw.

"Don't! I couldn't take you back in. Just wait."

He stopped moving as she breathed deeply, her jaw tightly locked and her eyes shut. After a little while she nodded and he did what he had to do. She kept her eyes shut for it was easier to try and ignore the pain that way. Her mother had also told her to think of England. She had no wish of thinking of England now! Between her leg the pace quickened, fortunately without increasing the pain which was starting to lessen a little. A very short time later, Robert was done, falling on top of her, his face in the crook of her neck. She didn't dare to move more than her lids while he was trying to control his breathing.

"Did it hurt much?" he asked, raising himself on his arms.

"I am alright. Was it good?" She had no idea why she had asked that of all things but she had felt compelled to show some concern as well.

"It was rather, thank you."

He rolled to the side, slipping out of her and pulling his pants up. He sat up and made a move to leave the bed.

"Good night, I guess…" he whispered without looking at her.

"Robert! I know this is not conventional. But would you mind spending the night here just for once? The room is cold and foreign and…"

"All right. I'll sneak out in the morning then."

He lay back down and turned to her. She smiled softly as his eyes closed from exhaustion and moved to blow the candle, leaning across his body to do so. She rested her head against her own pillow and finally fell asleep.

.

I'm still begging for review since no thought it was worth it last time...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a lot to my English teacher who read proofed it for me. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I tried to thank all of you personnaly but I couldn't answer everyone either because you block the pm service or you weren't registered. I didn't want you to think it hadn't been noticed.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 5**

.

"What on earth?"

Cora awoke with a start. The light was pouring in from the window, her husband was still lying beside her, the rain seemed to be gone and the blanket up to their chin was keeping them warm for the room was still freezing cold. That didn't seem to disturb her mother-in-law though. But why her mother-in-law would be here of all places, she had no idea. Come to think about it, Lady Grantham was looking rather upset and the voice that had been shouting belonged to her.

"What are you doing here, mama?"

"That is exactly what I am asking you! What on earth do you think you are doing in your wife's bedroom?"

"What did it look like? I was sleeping."

"But why would you do that here?"

"It was more welcoming that a cold corridor after what we had been doing."

During the whole exchange, Cora had reddened more and more, mortified. She was more than grateful to Robert for concealing the true reason of his staying with her. Lady Grantham managed to pull herself together.

"Out of the bed, both of you. I want to see the sheets."

"Mama! This is preposterous! If you really have to know, I can assure you that Cora was indeed pure."

"How would you know? You have no experience in this kind of thing. Let me see the sheets."

Cora could feel her husband's temper rising next to her. She sat up and put her hand on his arm.

"I have nothing to hide. Just do as she says, she will have her way, I'm afraid."

She left the bed and pulled down the covers, exposing a large stain of blood. She must have bled quite a lot, she mused, and then muddled the stain while she was sleeping. There was some on her nightwear as well. She saw Robert shaking his head.

"Well, there was something proper about her at least!"

Cora was so astonished by the words that she didn't even think of feeling hurt. Robert apparently felt the same for he didn't comment either. Lady Grantham didn't care for that fact and kept speaking.

"Out with you now, Robert. Your valet is probably waiting for you in your own room. Please ask Elsie to come in when you get out."

He got out of bed, picked up a dressing gown she hadn't seen him discard and left the room. A black-haired maid came in.

"Elsie is our head housemaid. She takes care of my daughter Rosamund and now she will also be your Lady's maid. Good morning."

With that, Lady Grantham left the room briskly.

"I ran a bath for you Lady Cora. It will warm you up and help you relax."

Cora nodded and followed the maid to the bathroom.

"How long have you been working here?" She asked while Elsie was helping her to disrobe and putting her hair up.

"A few years, Lady Cora."

"Is her Ladyship always that _formidable_?"

"I'm afraid so, Lady Cora. I will strip your bed and lay your clothes out now."

Cora nodded and sank in the warm bath tub, careful not to notice the water reddening with dried blood. The maid had been right: a bath was what she needed and she was feeling the tension of the previous night finally leave her body. After a while the water was much colder and she was feeling much better. Her mother would have lunch with them and would do so everyday until she was due to leave a few weeks later. Cora knew she would have to cherish the moment she would be able to spend with her. Elsie came back with the clothes just as the dressing gong rang. After the small luncheon she sat socializing with her in-laws and her mother in the drawing room. The first footman came in with a note for Mrs Levinson who used the letter opener and read the content. Cora could see her becoming paler by the minute, and getting up when she was done reading.

"I am sorry Lady Grantham, but I'm afraid I must…"

However before she could finish the sentence she became completely ashen and fainted. Cora rushed to her side as the first footman caught the woman mid-fall and lay her on the settee. Cora was cradling her mother's head when she saw Lord Grantham picking up the letter on the floor while his wife was calling for some smelling salts.

"What is going on?" Robert asked.

"Some very bad news for your wife and Mrs. Levinson I'm afraid," the lord answered "Mr. Levinson is dead"

Like her mother before her, Cora became suddenly ashen only she didn't faint. Robert came to her side at once and put his hand on her shoulder in silent support while she was reading the letter.

"There will be a memorial in a week and a half," she bit her lips to keep the tear from falling. "I… I would really like to attend. I would come back right after…"

"Of course you should go," her husband answered kindly.

The housekeeper came in with the salt for her mother and a few instants later Mrs. Levinson was coming back to her senses. She tried to announce the devastating news but her daughter couldn't stand to hear the words and so she asked what had suddenly prompted the event. It appeared that Cora had been lied to all along. Sickness had been the reason her father had canceled his trip to Europe in the first place and his health had deteriorated ever since preventing him from trying to make the journey to attend her wedding, ultimately killing him even before the knot was tied. She was hurt by the secrecy to say the least, but understood her father's motive. Somehow she once again put the silent and hidden blame on her mother even if the woman was only granting her husband's wish. The sadness she felt unexpectedly turned into anguish when her mother allied herself with Lady Grantham to keep her in Downton and prevent her going back to Ohio to attend her father's memorial. There was nothing she could do to convince either of the old ladies that she had to go and soon her mother was off packing while notes were being sent out to cancel any further wedding celebration or gathering. After her mother had left, Cora confessed to the Countess that she didn't own any black. Lady Grantham had ordered the head housemaid to take some of her old mourning clothes to her daughter-in-law's closet for her to use and now Cora was standing in her room with Elsie staring at the black dresses.

"I cannot possibly fit in any of those. Look at the waist! Do you know if her Ladyship still has the corset she used with these dresses? It is the only way I could wear it."

"There are some stored away in the attic, Lady Cora. I will look into that for you."

The maid left the room a few seconds before Robert came in. He blushed as soon as he noticed her attire. Since she had been on the verge of dressing, she was in her undershirt and usual corset.

"If it is a bad time, I may come back later."

"It's alright. You saw all that yesterday anyway. Elsie was attending to me but she went to fetch something. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to see how you were coping. I am sorry for your loss."

"I am fine. I don't think it has sunk in yet."

"Would you like me to go into mourning as well?"

"Your mother will not allow that. Besides, you didn't know the man at all."

"I know, but I would anyway if you'd like me to."

"There is no need for that. It was thoughtful of you though."

He left her alone after that, still uncomfortable with her state of clothing. There was no point in untying her corset before Elsie came back for the new one would literally compress her ribcage.

"I found one, Lady Cora. But I'll have to use your string."

Taking the string out of the corset was quick enough, but pulling the thread through the tiny holes of the other one seemed to take hours as she was standing her back to her lady's maid, fingers working against her shirt covered skin. Once that was done, Elsie started strongly to pull on the string to close the torture device. Cora was feeling the air being pushed out of her lungs and her lower ribs being pressed against each other.

"I can't close it, Lady Cora. I'm not strong enough."

"Then call for a footman. I have to get inside that dress!"

Tears of emotional and physical pain, frustration and anguish were shinning in her eyes. She grabbed the side of the bed when the first footman came in with Elsie. He followed the maid's instructions and managed to tie the knot. Cora's breathing was shallow, her lungs nearly completely crushed. The man left so she could finish getting dressed. The mourning attire was now fitting her perfectly. When she sat for her hair to be done, her legs had been on the point of giving away. She would get used to it, she hoped; she was just surprised at being deprived of air and it would get better after a while. It had to or her mother-in-law would have a field day. Her usual way of calming herself wouldn't work: breathing deeply when you couldn't breathe properly was preposterous. Once she was ready, she went back to the drawing room where the family was waiting. Lord Grantham was reading the news paper while his wife was watching their son pacing up ad down. Lady Rosamund was nowhere to be seen. Cora sat on the settee, her back straighter than ever. Robert acknowledged her presence with a nod before resuming his pacing. The only sound beside the footsteps was the ticking of the clock. 3:45. Tea would be served soon. She was fond of tea, well not of tea per se but the small cakes that came with it were a delight. 3:50. Nearly there and nearly fainted as well. How were women supposed to breathe in those things? That confirmed at least something: the current Lady Grantham was nuts. 3:55. She was not eager to get the title but she certainly longed for the woman to be out of her hair. 4:00. Why wasn't the tea there? It should be! The door opened and the butler came in with the tea, more than thirty-two seconds late. She managed to contain her impatience as she waited for the cup to be handed to her, then for the plate of pastries. She carefully picked one and brought it to her lips, taking her time to enjoy the taste before having another bite. She finished it finding it increasingly difficult to swallow, either the sips of tea or the bites of cake. Her stomach, just like her lungs, was squeezed tight beneath her ribcage. She couldn't take more than a small cake and half a cup of tea. The frustration tears that had been welling in her eyes started rolling down her cheeks, everything that had happened crushing down onto her.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Countess' icy voice clang in the room.

"Leave her alone, mama. She is entitled to grief."

"She certainly is, behind closed doors. But public displays of emotion are most inappropriate."

Before Robert could argue some more, Cora had risen and handed her cup back to the butler, making her excuse to Lady Grantham. She hurried out of the room and into the stairs. When she reached the first floor, dark shadows were dancing in front of her eyes. Rushing when you are sobbing and virtually not breathing was a stupid idea. She lost her balance and fell into the arm of the first footman who had obviously heard the commotion…

"Release her from the corset, Charles! Quick!" …and so had the head housemaid apparently.

Fingers, she didn't care whose, worked fast on her back. A few seconds later air was rushing back into her lungs relieving her from some of her tension, even if it was not enough to put an end to her dizziness. She was lifted up by strong arm and brought to her room.

"Can you stand, Lady Cora? I have to get you out of those clothes."

Cora wordlessly stood next to the bed to let herself be stripped. It appeared that the footman had left but she couldn't care less. She was still silently sobbing for her mother-in-law's intrusion on her privacy and her mother's upcoming departure. Elsie led her to the daybed to lie down, promising to be back after the dressing gong. Breathing was such an easy thing to do and crying seemed so right! She was alone, Robert was probably too much of a coward to leave his parents and come to her… not that he cared, obviously. For the first time she truly wondered if she could be happy. She had wondered about it but she had never really doubted it. Now she was feeling utterly miserable and the future didn't appear any brighter. It was too late to do anything now: she was already married. Of course, her being married was the only cause for the pain in her chest: she didn't even acknowledge her father's death as a fact. Her mother-in-law's unwelcoming gesture pained her greatly: she didn't ask for much, the polite way Lady Rosamund ignored her was just fine with Cora, why couldn't Lady Grantham do the same? Her wedding had only taken place the day before and she was already tired of it. Perhaps not of the marriage, but she was tired alright. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, only to be awoken some hours later by the head housemaid.

"I'm afraid you have to dress for dinner, Lady Cora. I have not yet finished altering the dress, but it should be done by tomorrow."

Cora, who wasn't feeling up to dinner – and what could be the point if she was unable to eat anything? – asked Elsie to make her excuses to the Countess. The look she received as the maid got the bed ready was clear: she shouldn't waste herself away. Cora chose to ignore it and closed her eyes again. The night was already there when she awoke, still on the daybed. The fireplace had been taken care off and a small fire was lighting the room. Robert, in his nightwear, was standing next to the door, indicating the noise that had raised her. She got up, feeling much better than she had earlier and approached the bed.

"I guess that you are here to… carry out your conjugal duties."

"Only if you are alright with that. I wouldn't force myself on you."

She nodded, pulled down the blanket and lay on the bed, hands above her head, legs slightly parted. He joined her, kneeling on her side. He was about to bunch the nightdress around her waist when he stopped and frowned.

"What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Are you bleeding? There are some stains on the material."

Cora rose onto her lower arms and looked at her stomach where Robert was pointing. Sure enough, some reddish brown spots could be seen here and there. Her husband gestured to the hem of the nightgown.

"May I?"

She nodded and watched with a morbid interest as the material revealed her skin. There were blisters, bruises and angry marks everywhere. The dried blood came from the place the corset had cut her skin open.

"What happened to you? That was certainly not there last night!"

"Don't fuss. I only wore a corset, that is all there is to it."

"Don't you wear one everyday?"

"It was one of your mother's old corsets. I needed it to fit in her dress."

"That's why you appeared so skinny at tea time then. But why would women inflict that upon themselves?" He asked, pointing once again to her devastated skin.

"I can't speak for your mother or the rest of her generation, but I did it not to give her another reason to scold me. Not that it was effective, obviously."

She shuddered. The cold and her husband's stare on her bare skin were making her utterly uncomfortable. He seemed to notice and lowered the material back.

"You should do something about it."

"There is not much to do. It will heal in its own time. Besides, it takes one's mind of things."

"What kind of thing?"

"Do you think that I enjoy having you mother nag me all day long about proper behavior? That I already feel so at home in England that I don't miss my country? That my mother leaving me alone did nothing to me? If so, you should think again. Now if you don't mind, do what you have to do and leave me alone: I do not fancy a repetition of this morning."

"I am sorry for your loss and for my mother's behavior. I will not apologize for you missing America though. You knew what you were getting yourself into. And I will not take advantage of you tonight. You are hurt and wounded, it would be wrong of me."

"Oh, right! I forgot I was married to the perfect gentleman, who doesn't even dare to contradict his mother."

"I beg to differ. I did stand up against her to marry you…"

"You had your father's blessing!"

"… and this morning when she barged in on us…"

"And what good did it achieve? She still got to look at the blood you made me spill!"

"Only because you let her."

"She would have anyway. Unless you had planned to stay in bed the whole day?"

Robert sighed and left his wife's bed.

"I will let you sleep now. I hope you will feel better in the morning. You will be going to Ripon to have some mourning dress made: you shouldn't suffer because of my mother."

He left the room quietly and she started weeping uncontrollably. It was much easier to incriminate the fight than her recent loss. She wouldn't mourn her father, or then he would really be dead and that, she couldn't stand.

.

Sorry about the angst , but Cora did say that she had been happy about a year after her marriage... Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a lot to my English teacher who read proofed it for me. And a special thanks to Lollipop Child who's been very helpful in her comments… Even though the last part was written before your answer, I think it does the trick…

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 6**

.

When Cora woke up the next morning, it was once again raining outside. She was alone – of course – and a bit cold for the fire had burnt out during the night. She tugged on the bell. A few minutes later Elsie came in the room with the black dress.

"Good Morning, Lady Cora. Will you be going down for breakfast or should I bring you a tray here? I finished altering the dress and will be working on the other one today."

"Thank you Elsie. I will have my breakfast here. I may have a few dress made so two altered dresses should be enough while they are being made."

The maid nodded and left to fetch the breakfast. Cora remained in bed; she knew that she couldn't spend the whole day in her room hiding from her husband and his mother. Furthermore, her own mother was leaving today and she hoped to at least go with her to the station. Then she would be all alone in that foreign country and hostile family. The cousins that had come for the wedding had left the day before or would with her mother along with aunts and uncles. And she would never see her father ever again. There, she had thought it. Her father was dead. Tears poured down her cheeks and she did nothing to hold them back: she had just lost her father; she was entitled to mourn him. A woman's father was the only man that would truthfully love her after all. A husband was just that and a son would soon leave and forget his mother, but a father! A father would love his daughter no matter how far away she went, no matter how old she would become. And that man was now gone for her. Who would ever love her now? The maid came back and put the tray on her legs, without commenting on the tears and obvious despair. One's lady's maid had to be considered as one's friend, for she was private to more than anyone else. She saw the woman at her worst, teary and musy-haired, at her best, dressed or naked, ready for bed or getting up. And yet, what did one know about her?

"Elsie, how is everything downstairs?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Cora?"

"How is everyone downstairs? Is everything back to normal after the wedding?"

"Yes, Lady Cora. We were hoping for more celebrations, but everything will turn out for the best, I'm sure."

"I am glad."

The maid nodded and left again. Cora, who had been crying throughout the whole exchange, was happy to see that she could still hold some control over her voice. There was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and used her napkin to dry her dampened cheeks before calling to the person to come in. Lady Grantham, fully dressed already, stood in front of her bed.

"I saw my son leaving your room last night. He looked quite cross."

Cora remained silent, waiting for the point that her mother-in-law would soon get to.

"It is your duty as his wife to attend to his needs and never to refuse his favor, no matter what your mood might be."

"I did not refuse him. He changed his mind."

She wanted to tell her off for minding someone else' business, but she didn't want to fight and felt that any attempt of justification would fail anyway.

"I will talk to him then. You have an heir to produce… that is your main purpose after all."

Cora grinded her teeth, the blow was all the more hurtful as it was true. At least it would be her husband's turn to deal with his mother and for that she was grateful and relieved.

"We will drive your mother to the station so we will be able to go to Ripon right after."

The Countess left her as soon as her last word was uttered. The day passed in a blur. Saying goodbye to her mother was heartbreaking and ordering the dress was long and boring. She had paid no attention to the style her dresses would have – Lady Grantham had been the one making the requests all along the fitting – nor did she listen to the discussion during the meals. She had managed to prevent herself from crying during the whole day but it had cost her her every effort. She had excused herself early to hide in the sanctuary of her bedroom and cried her soul out as soon as Elsie had left. She was lying on her side, her back to the center of the bed when the door opened. She wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"I will be ready for you in a second, Robert."

Her husband came onto the bed and cradled her body into his arms.

"I did not come for that, my dear. I wanted to check on you."

"But your mother…"

"Blast my mother. What she does not know cannot do her harm. You are in no shape for caring for me tonight."

Cora turned into his embrace and buried her head in the crook of her neck.

"I am sorry, Darling." She whispered quietly.

"What did you say?" he asked, getting her face out of his neck so the sound would not be muffled anymore.

"I am sorry about the way I acted last night. I was rude and it was uncalled for."

"Do not worry about it. It is over and forgiven."

She nodded and buried her head back hiding her tears. He tightened his embrace around her keeping her body from shaking too much. After a while, he talked again.

"Would you like me to stay the night here with you?"

"I would enjoy that very much, but your mother would have our head."

He released her – exposing her body to the cold – and rang. Some time later the head housemaid appeared in the room.

"You rang, Lady Cora?"

"It was me Elsie. Would you be kind enough to come back in the morning and wake me as soon as her Ladyship rings?"

"Of course, my Lord. Shall I bring you tea?"

"Please bring a cup for Lady Cora while her breakfast is being prepared. I will ring for Charles in my own room."

He dismissed the maid and Cora willingly went back to her husband's embrace, drinking in the comfort he was bringing her until she fell asleep, her head pillowed on his chest.

.

A bit short, I know, but please review, I love to hear your thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Fighting-this-War for beta-reading this.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 7**

.

She received the next blow during lunch. The morning had gone swiftly, Lady Grantham completely unaware of her son's deception. But between the asparagus and the lamb, Lord Grantham announced his need to go to London to deal with succession issues. That didn't bother her until the French beans were presented to her, when he said that Robert were to come with him and that she was to be left in Downton with Lady Grantham to take care of the house. A while later, as he was helping himself to the meringue, Lord Grantham informed his wife that they would leave the next day with the nine o'clock train. Lady Rosamund was to go with them to visit her uncle in the nursing home. As soon as the luncheon was over, the men locked themselves into the library and Lady Rosamund went to watch over her packing, leaving Cora alone with the Countess. That would prepare her for the next fortnight even if she already knew that those weeks would be a nightmare. She sat uneasily across her mother-in-law, her education and habits were the only things preventing her from fidgeting with her hands. She didn't like being idle unless she was trying to nap and even then she usually had some book or needle work handy. Of course, now that her wedding was over there was no need for her to work on her trousseau. On the other hand she could start working on her possible daughter's… Of course, the idea was preposterous: she had no guarantee she would have a daughter (for all she knew, she could have only boys) and even if she did, she wouldn't know what to embroider before the engagement. Lady Grantham was staring at her which was making her highly uncomfortable. Cora hadn't any book with her… or in her room come to think of it and the library was busy. There had to be something to do, other than being stared at, that is. She watched the tapestry on the wall. She could do some weaving, she mused. She had the necessaries in her dressing room but she couldn't just get up and fetch it, could she? The bell pull was hanging against the wall, teasing her. Should she ask for Lady Grantham permission? She was after all living here on her own right, but the Countess was still the mistress of the house.

"Are you going to be idling about all day long?"

The acidity cut through her skin but it was best not to answer the provocation. And it looked like permission to her. She got up and rang asking for her things to be brought down. Hiding in her room was only going to infuriate her mother-in-law and wouldn't do her any good in the long run. She had to find a way to deal with her: she would have to for a long time since Lord Grantham seemed healthy as an ox. The countess was still staring at her which was most unnerving. Cora could manage with men's gazes – she even enjoyed them to some extent – but the cold and judgemental look she was getting now resembled in no way to the other and she had no idea how to react. She did want to fight back, but her spirit was no match for the old lady and that would create quite an atmosphere which would be eventually worse. She just had to bite back her retort and suffer silently. She had nothing to look forward to, she had no relation to visit or to talk to, her mother couldn't be troubled right now – not that she could be contacted on the boat anyway – her father was gone, she wasn't close enough to any of her American relatives… and her new British relatives, well they weren't worth mentioning. The needle, thread and canvas were brought to her. She considered asking for Lady Grantham's help but it was too ludicrous to be more than a passing thought. She quickly prepared the thread, the familiar work relaxing her and somehow distracting her from the stare she was still receiving. While she worked, she was able to let her mind wander on more joyful paths, recalling fond memories of her father. It still hurt to think about him, but the memories of former times were softening the blow. Lady Grantham eventually got tired of doing nothing but making her daughter-in-law uncomfortable and left the room to deal with something or other about the house. For the first time since leaving London she felt at ease somewhere else than in her room. She weaved silently until tea which was served in the library. It was taken quietly, Lord Grantham and his son were still engrossed in their discussion and Lady Grantham was making last minute recommendations to her daughter. Cora sure felt like an intruder and was quite lonely but at least no one was insulting her or commenting her origins. The retreat to her room was at long last opened to her and she did just so until supper which happened in the same fashion of the afternoon tea. Later, when Elsie was done attending to her, she was lying in bed, contemplating the upcoming leaving of her husband and actually dreading it. Of course the fact that she would be left alone with his formidable mother had everything to do with it and she wouldn't feel the same if it had been Lord Grantham instead of his wife… Wouldn't she really? She felt she was lying to herself. She would miss her husband dearly and she hoped he would come to her that night. Oh dear! She was in love with her husband. How peculiar. She frowned: how was she to react to this new feeling? She couldn't just tell him. Furthermore, he wasn't in love with her, he had told her so before she even accepted the engagement. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. He would feel too guilty of not loving her back and eventually feel miserable. She couldn't do that to him, she loved him after all. It was very brave and unselfish of her… very stupid and untrue as well however romantic the feeling was. She couldn't tell him because she had no idea how to say it and she was a coward. Nothing she could say or do would change their relationship for a better one; there was no use in trying anything. She hoped he would come tonight. Their marital relationship was enough for her… and should be: what more could she expect? He was nice enough to her and did try to stand up for her against his mother. The door opened and a smile blossomed on her lips: he was coming this night. She turned on her side to welcome him.

"I am feeling up to my duties tonight, if that's what you came for."

"I was hoping that maybe you would be. I already told Elsie to wake us in the morning."

She only nodded as he slipped inside the bed. She rolled on her back and welcomed him into her arms.

.

Another short chapter but longer one should come soon. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Fighting-this-War for beta-reading this.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 8**

.

A day and a half. That was the length of Lady Grantham's reign. It was enough to reduce her twice to tears and make her utterly miserable. As soon as everyone had left, she had start bullying her daughter-in-law and that had lasted until a violent fit of cough interrupted her scolding. Cora waited patiently for the scolding to resume as Lady Grantham was trying to catch her breath.

"I think I am going to lie down for a while. Try not to do anything stupid, however difficult it may be."

Cora couldn't believe her luck. The harsh words she had just heard stung no longer for she was free of her personal dragon presence. It was cloudy outside but the snow wasn't falling yet. She made a decision and hurried to her room to ring for her Lady's maid. She asked for the groom to arrange a horse for her and her riding gears to be brought up. She hadn't ridden for months and she actually missed it. The estate was beautiful; she had seen some of it during the engagement of course, but the snow coat was giving a surreal appearance to it and the horse was allowing her to go further than she had been with Robert. She had always been an indoor girl, but the outside revitalised her when she had taken the time to go for walks. Her husband's love for the English Landscape was starting to draw her outside. He had seduced her there she realised. She slowed the horse to catch her breath and listened to the creaking of the snow under the horse shoes. The apparent silence was just an illusion, her mount's footsteps far from being the only sound around. She enjoyed the outing as long as she could, coming back only when the night made it dangerous for her to remain outside. As soon as she had stepped a foot inside the house, the Countess' lady's maid informed her that her ladyship had been asking for her for hours. Cora sighed and gave her ridding hat and gloves to the messenger. Lady Grantham was lying in bed, her neck and cheeks red, the rest of her skin unhealthily ashen. When her daughter-in-law came into the room, she opened her eyes and no matter how unfocused they were, they still shot enough fire to give Core goose bumps.

"I don't care where you were and what you were doing. It is over now. I cannot do anything in my condition so it is up to you to manage the house. Lord knows what catastrophes you may be capable of but we don't have the choice. The housekeeper will help you. Just go now, I need to rest."

Cora got out of the room without uttering a word, sure that the task that she had to undertake would be too much for her. She had enjoyed her afternoon a lot, but the feeling was gone now. She went to her bedroom and rang. As Elsie brushed her hair to tame it after the ride, Cora was once again surprise at how relaxing the task could be. Her mother's maid had been harsh and somewhat hurtful when she was caring for her. Now it was relaxing and soothing. The head housemaid didn't seem eager to be done and even though all the knots appeared to be gone, the movement didn't stop, soft as if the woman was stroking her hair in a very motherly fashion.

"How old are you Elsie?"

"I am twenty-eight, Lady Cora."

"Do you wish for a husband and some children?"

"No, Lady Cora, I hope to be a housekeeper one day."

"You do?"

"Yes, Lady Cora."

"Oh thank God!"

"My lady?"

"I need to step in for Lady Grantham for a few days and I have no intention of confessing to the current housekeeper that I have no idea as to what this job entails. Your wish to be housekeeper makes you able to help me with my current predicament and prove to my mother-in-law that I am not the incapable fool she takes me to be… if you are willing that is?"

"I would be very happy to help, Lady Cora. And I am sure you will show her Ladyship that you are more than able to take her place."

Cora had to smile at that: the maid didn't seem to hold the Countess in her heart and knew that the young American didn't either. She shouldn't feel this way; Lady Grantham was her husband's mother and he seemed to genuinely like her. But Cora would be alright with Elsie at her side; the maid appeared more than efficient.

"What should I do now?"

"I couldn't tell you what to do, Lady Cora."

"Alright then. If you were the housekeeper now, what would you advise me to do?"

"Her ladyship has to eat and so have you. Shall I tell the cook to have two trays ready to be brought up or will you have supper in the dining room?"

"Trays would be better. I shall take mine with her ladyship to keep her company. Could you tell the housekeeper?"

"Of course, Lady Cora. Shall I tell you when the trays are ready?"

She nodded as Elsie put the last pin to her hair before leaving. Cora had no taste for self-sacrificing and yet she was going to her mother-in-law like a little lamb. England was doing weird things to her; they would have to go far away for their honeymoon… if they ever had one. She took her weaving in hand and looked at it, she couldn't work on it right now because of her gloves but she was positive it would be done by the end of the week. Then if she could send for some furniture, she could do something nice for her husband, a handkerchief maybe. It wouldn't be a token of love, but a way of thanking him for his understanding. It would be a way to help her miss him less; she had gotten accustomed to seeing him every day.

She didn't know exactly why they were in London but she felt it had something to do with her father passing. The _thing_ she had signed linked everything she owned before the wedding to the estate… and since the death had occurred before the ceremony, it now included her whole inheritance. Her security net was gone. Everything she would ever owned was linked to her husband's name and family, she had no right over it, none whatsoever. And even worse while her father in law was alive, if something was to happen to her husband before she had the time to bear him a son, she would be left with nothing. A sudden fright filled her heart. She didn't want to consider the death of the man she loved, of course, but her main concern was her future. There was no way her mother-in-law would keep her under her roof and she didn't want to go back to her mother. If she was to marry again… Well, she was not even sure that she could. Without her money, she was less worthy than a scullery maid, for the maid had at least her maidenhood. She hoped her husband would hurry back to ease her fear – not that she could mention them. But if he was to come back to her and be civil and healthy she would feel a lot better. Before she could go any further in her musing, Elsie came to inform her that the dinner was served. Cora sighed and got up to join her mother-in-law in the old bat's room. Even when she was bedridden, she looked just as fearsome and ready to breathe fire – which made a powerful contrast with the colour of her face.

"I thought you might enjoy a light supper in your room. I shall keep you company."

"Never assume you know what I might enjoy. You don't."

There it was the same sharp tone as always. When would the old bat ever be pleased with her? Cora swallowed her resentment: there was no need to infuriate the sick woman even more and though she couldn't do anything to her right now, she bet it would be remembered for further uses. She accepted the tray gratefully and blew on the broth to cool it down. It was not her favourite meal by far but she ate it nonetheless. She wasn't hungry though and she had to force herself to swallow each nip and sip she took. Her ladyship had resumed her unnerving staring at her and she was feeling very self-conscious. Then again, she had felt it every single time she had shared a meal with her in-laws. Gone was the comfortable time she had spent with her own kin. England was old-fashioned, she missed America, and she missed her father. And she even missed her mother. She bit back a sob; it wouldn't do in front of her personal dragon. She grinded her teeth; the lump in her throat was getting bigger by the minute. Their trays were nearly empty fortunately and she would soon be able to bury her head in her pillow to cry to her hearts content. In the morrow she would mourn her father, she decided… And she would fast so she didn't have to spend the meal alone with her Ladyship. She still would have to manage the house, but with Elsie's help it shouldn't be too much trouble. If the maid still wanted the post when it was her turn to manage the staff, she would do her best to appoint her as housekeeper. Cora selfishly hoped she would still be interested. Lady Grantham finally reached for the bell to call the footman or whoever was to take their supper away. Cora rose.

"I will let you rest now. I guess I shall not see you tomorrow. Goodbye Mama."

The young woman blessed the illness that slowed the countess' mind, thus allowing her to leave the room before being stopped or reprimand. She didn't like the use of this term of endearment for a person she hold so far from her heart but she had been told to in no uncertain terms. She finally went to meet with her longed for pillow.

.

Not quite as long as it could be but certainly longer than the previous two. As always I hope to hear from you.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Fighting-this-War for beta-reading this.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 9**

.

Tightening her corset seemed so much easy now that it was her own size. She didn't think she would ever complain about a corset being too tight, ever again. Elsie also seemed to take a special care in pulling on the threads.

"How long could you stay after you are done attending to me?"

"Not long, I'm afraid. I am not a lady's maid; I have a lot of other duties."

"When will you be done with them?"

"Not before the afternoon tea."

"Oh."

Cora knew her disappointment showed clearly; she would have to work on it, but right now she didn't care. The hands that had been on her back put themselves on her hips. She met the maid's eyes in the mirror; she seemed to be pondering about something.

"I could do the sewing tonight, Lady Cora. I don't mind going to bed later. I could see you mid-morning."

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me! Just bring your sewing with you."

"I couldn't possibly, Lady Cora. And I really don't mind. May I be frank?"

"Of course." Cora turned to face the head housemaid.

"It is not my place to tell, but if you want to please her Ladyship you won't care what the servants have to do to please you. A born and bred English Lady would have told me to stay or to meet her at some appointed time and let me worry about my schedule."

"But I do care."

"I know, Lady Cora. But it shouldn't matter to you. You are above us even if you don't feel that way. You have to order us around and tell us down when we presume too much, like I am doing right now."

Elsie helped her into the second mourning dress while Cora was thinking hard.

"Let's make a deal. I need you to teach me the way of a Lady in her house. Lady Grantham only scolds which is most useless. I will deal with the other servants the way you teach me. But I can't be that way with you. You will need to educate me, to help me become the right wife for an English Earl. You will have my utmost gratitude and I shall remember it when the housekeeper post is open."

"I will help you, Lady Cora. But I would rather deserve the job."

"Trust me if you turn me into the Lady I need to be, you will more than deserve it."

"I will meet you in the Library at ten thirty then, Lady Cora. I don't think her ladyship would approve of the agreement though."

"She doesn't need to know now, does she? You are acting as my lady's maid; we are bound to spend time together."

"Indeed my Lady. I am at your beck and call."

"In regards to our agreement, are you sure you don't want to bring your sewing?"

"The housekeeper would know something is amiss if I were to bring my work to the library. But don't worry about me. I am used to long hours and without any guests the servants' supper will be served sooner."

Cora smiled gratefully. Elsie would leave her soon but she would come back and she would be an ally. The young American would still have to support Lady Grantham tutoring but Elsie's would be more effective. In England a woman was considered worthy of her title by the way she was perceived. It would be easier to work on that perception for she knew her character would never be alike the Countess'. She took her weaving down to the library where she awaited her lesson.

The next week and a half went rather well. Elsie was taking more time than ever to get her ready all that time used to teach her how to act, talk, and order like a lady. Cora enjoyed managing the house even if it was due to her mourning and the men's absence; there wasn't much to do. The housekeeper revealed herself to be a nice woman instead of the witch the young woman had expected her to be. She was very devoted to Lady Grantham and was a bit condescending to the young lord's new wife, but she was altogether alright. Cora had avoided her mother-in-law as much as she could. Unfortunately, the doctor had given the countess the green light to get out of bed before the men came back. The length of the berating she gave on that day should be forbidden by law. It started mid-morning, kept going through luncheon, afternoon tea and supper and only stopped when Cora retired to her bedroom. At least Elsie's training had paid off: she hadn't quite managed to keep her smile for the whole day but she had certainly succeeded in distancing herself from her mother-in-law. She still suffered from it of course, but it had hurt less. With some luck she would gain some king of immunity to the stings the countess was sending to those who didn't meet her approval.

"Charles told me you behaved beautifully with her Ladyship, Lady Cora."

"Charles?"

"The first footman. He told me that you bore her ladyship's reproach with a dignity suiting a lady."

"Thank you."

"Will you still need my help?"

"Of course! I am not a lady yet if Lady Grantham still tells me off."

"With all due respect, there is one flaw in her eyes that you'll never get rid of."

"Yes, I'm American. I guess it will follow me all my life."

"If it is of any comfort to you Lady Cora, I don't think that being an American makes you unsuitable to be a proper lady."

"It helps. Thank you, Elsie. That will be all for tonight."

"Very well. You did well today; don't let her get to you, Lady Cora."

Cora smiled and took the handkerchief she was making her husband to put the last thread to the embroidering. It didn't take much time and soon she was sound asleep in her bed, the handkerchief carefully folded on her dressing table. She awoke much later to the feeling of a cold hand stroking her hair off her neck and warm lips kissing her there. There was a lit candle on her nightstand and before she fully shook off the sleep, her husband was slipping into her willing though groggy arms. The reluctance was like the pain, it was only the first time. It was a bit awkward but she felt no discomfort and Robert was doing his best not to put too much weight on her, rolling off and cuddling against her when he was done.

"It was nice," he spoke into her neck.

"It is," she answered. "I am glad you came back early."

"London is quite awful at this time of year. The streets are dirty and cold and there is no one of interest."

"I do sympathize but I still envy you."

He chuckled through his nose, tickling her neck in the process. She turned her head to stop the sensation and looked at him.

"Elsie knows she has to wake me in the morning as soon as the first bell rings. Do you want to spend the night here? I haven't had your room prepared before hand."

He kissed her cheek nicely.

"You weren't to know and I don't want to move."

"Good."

She blew out the candle.

.

So what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Fighting-this-War for beta-reading this.

Sorry for the delay, I didn't have access to this computer. I'm also afraid that I won't update much during Christmas break for the same reason and then I have some exam, I'll do my best though.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 10**

.

Cora awoke, as every day, when the door opened. Robert had rolled onto his side and was still sleeping soundly. Elsie made a stop when she saw the other occupant of the bed but quickly recomposed herself and put the tray on Cora's waiting knees.

"Would you please make sure that Sir Robert's room appears to have been slept in before her ladyship sees it?"

"Right away, lady Cora."

Elsie left the room without disturbing the sleeping heir. Cora started to drink her tea. Several months in England had made her change her view on tea. It was drunk differently in Britain than in the state and although she hadn't been fond of the beverage to begin with, she acquired the taste while she was enjoying the small cakes that came with it. The cook made splendid jams that went wonderfully with the bitterness of the tea. Once she was done with her breakfast, she put the tray on her nightstand and got out of bed. Elsie would be back soon to help her get dressed. Her new clothes had arrived a few days before and she still had new things to try on. The circumstances surrounding the purchase were far from good but the little girl in her couldn't help but be excited about it. She would be wearing black for some time; she might as well find the clothes agreeable. Even though it was a sad thing to think about, she vowed she would never be caught unprepared like that. Deaths were a common occurrence in large families, she would need a closet worth of black. It was a dull colour to wear, but a necessity and some really nice clothes could still be made out of it. Elsie would bring a new one today; Cora hoped it would please her husband. He seemed to like her appearance enough to be attracted to her regardless of his absence of feeling; as if on cue the maid came back with a mourning dress draped over one arm and the corset under the other.

"Do I have the time for a bath, Elsie?

"I'm afraid not, Lady Cora. Lady Rosamund is back and I have to tend to her."

"What was that Elsie?"

Both women jumped at the sound. Robert had woken up and was sitting on the bed, watching the head housemaid in disbelief.

"Lady Cora will have a bath if she wishes one."

"I'm sorry sir…"

"Robert, please…"

"No, Cora. You don't understand it is her job to make herself available to you."

Elsie had paled considerably, Cora noted, feeling quite sick about it.

"Robert, please listen to me!"

Her husband took a deep intake of breath and a nod allowed her to explain herself.

"I wasn't asking for a simple bath. When you were absent Elsie was a great help to me in becoming a Lady. With the bath I meant a lengthy tutoring session, which is not in her job description. I asked her to refuse if it disturbed the house holding."

Robert seemed to think about it for a while.

"Alright. Elsie you may tend to Lady Cora. I will ring for Charles in my room."

Both women nodded and kept still while he got out of the room. Cora swayed and sat on the bed breathing heavily. The maid wasn't looking too good either.

"Oh God Elsie, I'm so sorry! I nearly got you fired…"

"It's alright Lady Cora. Sir Robert is right and I forgot my place."

"No. We are not going over that again. I need your help too much for you to withdraw now. Please don't shut me down!"

"Don't worry Lady Cora. I only meant that I should have realised that Sir Robert was still there and could wake up."

"You and me both. Will you be able to draw the bath during the afternoon?"

"I am sure I could arrange that, lady Cora. Afternoons are usually slower."

"Maybe I should bathe in the afternoon from now on."

"That would be easier indeed."

Cora smiled and let herself be tended to. Robert came back when Elsie was leaving the room.

"Does my mother know of this arrangement?"

"No and she isn't going to."

"I don't think she would like it."

"Well I don't see why it should bother me: she doesn't even like me."

"It's not quite the same thing. She has no real ground to dislike you; but being tutored by the servant on that point is certainly ground."

"According to your mother being American is ground enough."

"That is exactly why she's giving you a new education."

"So you both think she's better than me, do you? Well I don't care. I saved the estate, didn't I? She may be old family all she likes; her dowry wasn't enough to save her husband properties. Mine did."

"You are not going to allow me to forget it, are you?"

"Well you are not likely to allow me to forget I married above my station. It works two ways you know."

"What on earth can you mean?"

"You made it clear that you were marrying my money. I married you for your title. I could have tried for Duchess or Princess but Countess seemed good enough."

Robert was horrified now. He was watching her wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Yee needn't be quite so shocked. I knew my money would make a good match."

"But… But your speech after my proposal about my wanting only your money..."

"I settled for countess because I thought your supposed tenderness toward me would make our marriage nicer. Understand that I was quite put off when I discovered the feelings were only pretended. I thought the recognition would make up for it. I guess I was wrong."

"I never pretended to like you…"

"Well good for you. I won't impose further. I won't ask any more from you than conjugal duties. You need to get me pregnant after all."

Her husband still appeared speechless so she put one more nail in the coffin.

"You won't have to spend the night in my bed, you won't have to speak with me, and I'll deal with your mother on my own. We both secured what we came into the marriage for. The heir I need to provide will be a joint effort but apart from that we don't need any contact. So I will kindly ask you to leave me alone now."

Robert started to retreat back to his room when Cora noticed the handkerchief on her dressing. She took it and threw it at him.

"This is for you by the way."

He picked it up wordlessly and got out. Cora breathed heavily and put her head in her hands. The door closed suddenly behind her and she turned quickly, ready to resume the argument.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Lady Cora. I came back to retrieve the tray."

"It's quite alright, Elsie. You're my only ally in this house. I wouldn't want to lose you too."

"You won't, Lady Cora."

The young lady smiled sadly while the maid resumed doing her job. A walk in the garden would clear her head. She asked for her coat and went down. She had pushed her husband away. It was a stupid thing to do but at least she wouldn't spend her time mooning over him since she would barely see him. She wished she could go back in time. Spend more time with her father up to his death, which would mean not marrying the English Lord and avoid falling in love. No love would mean less suffering. Unrequited love was pathetic: it didn't really bring happiness, it adds to the suffering and it made her do very silly things. The only person she could have a civil conversation with was a maid, she had no friends in England, and her mourning was preventing her from socializing. She couldn't even threaten her husband with a lover for that would surely relieve him… and where would she find one anyway?

She sat on a bench and breathed deeply to keep her tears at bay. She missed her parents, she missed her giggling girl companions in America, and she missed her maiden house… She couldn't miss her husband anymore but it wasn't much better. She didn't know what came over her. She closed her eyes and presented her face to the falling snow. The clod burnt her skin but the light physical pain felt a relief compared to the mental one she was in.

Being a stranger to her husband would be easier than a friend to the man she loved. Their physical relationship, she could detach herself from it: she had done so on their wedding night. She hoped that given time the feelings would fade. She couldn't fight them – whatever it meant – because she had no idea how and it seemed the best way to keep them in the front of her mind. She hoped she would fall in love again with someone that would return her feeling. She wouldn't be unfaithful to her husband, that would be too great a betrayal and whatever pushed those women to have physical affairs she couldn't begin to fathom. Of course the fact that she was currently angry and in love with her husband might be a cause of her incomprehension. Anger caused her reluctance to be that close to her husband and her love made her unwilling to be with someone else in that way. There had to be some reason that explained the number of liaisons going around but she had no idea what it was: sleeping with a man wasn't enjoyable enough to be worth the risk.

Some movement on her far left caught her eyes. Rosamund was strolling with her brother speaking animatedly while Robert seemed lost in thought. Served him right! She didn't like bitterness or revenge but it felt good to know she could affect her husband even if it was only in a bad way. She felt a bit guilty but it was drowned in the mass of other feelings twirling around in her mind. She was more lost now that the men were back than when they had left… Well with some luck Lady Grantham would be too distracted with her husband's return to resume her scolding. Cora snorted, like that would ever happen. Lord and lady Grantham looked like the archetype of an English couple. He was years older than her and they seemed quite dull and sad. If that was the life she was supposed to lead… she had to seduce her husband. No! She was angry with him. She would seduce him if he was nicer to her. Until then… well until then she would lead the dull life of a British Lady. She could do some charity work she guessed but that would mean working even more closely with her mother-in-law and that was even more dreadful. Hopefully there would be some dinner party now the Earl was back. The wedding festivities had been cut short for the obvious reasons and she felt she had been robbed of the best occasion to know her English relations better. She wouldn't have a party back then, but the pain was dull now, not the sharp burning sensation it had been at first. She still wouldn't party much, but socializing would be a nice recess… and a way of talking to someone else than Elsie.

The two strollers were gone now and the sun seemed higher in the sky, as far as she could guess through the clouds. She rose and went back to the house in order to get ready for luncheon. The Countess' maid was there to help her.

"Where is Elsie?"

"She's tending to Lady Rosamund, m'lady."

"I will wait for her; there is no need for her ladyship to be deprived of her maid."

"I have been told to tend to you, m'lady."

Cora sighed. Robert had obviously told his mother.

"Go ahead then."

She felt she was back in her mother's maid's hand, rough and bored and her corset was nowhere near as tight as it should be. Why the girl had felt the need to untie it in the first place was beyond her. When she would be interviewing maids they would have to tie her corset: a loose one was far worse than a tight one. She felt she had too much oxygen: at least half of her lungs were filled with unnecessary air. When at last the lady's maid was done Cora slumped in front of her dressing table and jumped when the corset moved and hurt her armpit. She couldn't even trust her corset to keep her straight. Screaming her frustration was so very tempting. Going down seemed however a better idea. She joined her in-laws, careful not to cross anyone's eyes. Rosamund was late and Cora found it extremely unfair that her Ladyship wasn't openly criticizing her daughter. When the latecomer finally joined them she didn't even get a comment. The American girl locked her jaw not to show her displeasure and followed the rest of the family in the dining room.

When everyone was seated, Rosamund asked in an excited voice.

"May I tell them now, papa?"

"Of course my dear."

"I've gotten engaged to Sir Marmaduke Painswick while I was in London."

That explained the excitement then… Cora was happy for her sister-in-law – she had no actual reason to dislike her – but her impending wedding would lead her away from the house. And with both her children married there would be no need for Lady Grantham to entertain. Cora would be stuck with an Earl she despised for the stealing of her money, a Countess she couldn't bear and a husband she had vowed to ignore. Her ladyship didn't seem too pleased with the news but then when did she?

She quickly avert her mother-in-law's gaze and helped herself a large portion of the vegetables; since her corset was loose she might as well make the best of it. The silence she couldn't usually bear was a relief. She couldn't wait for dessert, for once she would take a generous portion and decency be damned. If she was lucky Lady Grantham would still be swallowing her daughter's news as well as her food.

.

I hope you are still interrested!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Fighting-this-War for beta-reading this.

.

Rating: M (but a soft one)

Summary: "24 years ago you married Cora, against my wishes, for her money."

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters don't belong to me. I make no money from this work of fiction. I only own the plot line.

.

**Cora's Fortune**

**Chapter 11**

.

When Cora reached her room after the luncheon, she felt sorry for Rosamund but she wouldn't take her place for anything. The Countess was so cross with her daughter that she had forgotten to scold her daughter-in-law. Then Robert might have kept his discovery a secret. She wondered if he had liked the handkerchief… No! She was mad at him; it didn't matter to her. She picked up the book she had taken from the library and looked around. She usually would have laid on her daybed but her loose corset would have been even more uncomfortable. She considered ringing to have it tightened but decided against it. There was no point in disturbing someone if she was to get rid of it a while later to bathe. She dropped her book on her nightstand and went to the window. It was snowing again and no one was outside. She stayed and stared outside nonetheless, just like she had on her wedding night. She didn't know how long she remained that way but was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when the door opened.

"I ran your bath Lady Cora."

"Thank you, Elsie, I can't wait to be out of that corset."

The maid smiled and led her to the bathroom before starting to work on her dress. She was obviously surprised to find it to loose instead of too tight.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer. I should have tended to you…"

"It's alright; I made good use of it during dessert. Could you tell me why you didn't though?"

"Lady Rosamund wanted to talk with me. She said she had arranged something for your dressing."

"She did."

Cora wanted to ask what had been so important that her sister-in-law felt the need to deprive her of their joint acing lady's maid but she felt it would be misplaced curiosity. If Elsie wanted to tell her, she would. She chose to use her usual line of questioning instead.

"How are things downstairs?"

"Quite well, Lady Cora. The cook is elated by his Lordship's return."

"What about that new kitchen maid you told me about? Is she settling in?"

"She's very promising but she's ambitious. She already talked the cook into taking over some duties."

"That is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes but some of the older maids are being resentful."

"Isn't it the housekeeper's job to make sure the tensions are eased away?"

"It is, and I'm sure Mrs. Warren will work it out."

While they were talking Elsie had finished helping her out of her clothes and was now properly folding them to give her some privacy while she was slipping into the bath.

"I'm afraid I have a tear on my petticoat. Could you mend it while we talk? It'll make less work for you later. My sewing kit is in my room."

"Right away Lady Cora."

Cora enjoyed the warmth of the water while the maid left for a few seconds, coming back with the kit and a chair. She sat and started working quickly.

"Lady Rosamund asked me to follow her to London as her lady's maid after she's married."

"Oh?"

"I said I would think about it."

A feeling of dread fell upon Cora.

"I thought you wanted to be a housekeeper."

"I did, Lady Cora. I do. But a carrier as a Lady's maid can't be frowned upon. I can't be sure that I'll ever be a housekeeper and the position would be a good one for me."

"Better than the one you have here?"

"A lady's maid is higher than any Housemaid."

"Between lady Rosamund's rank and mine, which is the highest? I'm afraid I don't know those things very well. I mean, I know that when I'm Lady Grantham it will be mine, but in the meantime which one of us is socially higher to the other?"

"Right now I think you are equals. But after her wedding it will be you Lady Cora. You will be married to the heir of an earl and Lady Rosamund to a banker."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but my lady's maid would be above lady Rosamund's."

"That's right."

"Then I want you to become my Lady's maid. The position would be better and you could still hope to become a housekeeper."

Elsie seemed to be speechless for a while. Then she asked carefully

"Is that fair on Lady Rosamund, my Lady?"

"No. But it wasn't fair of her to ask you without talking to her Ladyship or me about it beforehand."

"I can't deny that."

"Would you please think about it? I don't want to force your hand or anything but I had to offer."

"Don't you want to pick your own lady's maid?"

"It isn't because of our arrangement if that is what you are worried about. I would have asked anyway."

"I don't understand."

"I never had my own Lady's maid. And all those I had dealings with, although dedicated to their lady didn't care about me. They were rough and impatient, giving me the impression they were doing me a favour by conceding to do my hair or help me into my coat. You didn't. I am not ashamed to admit that I need help – I couldn't undress to save my life – and that I like to be mothered. My mother is back in Ohio and her ladyship… let's just say I'm happy about the 'in-law' part. I know you are not much older than me but you are good at it. You've taken care of me from the moment we met. I know my whole speech is not very lady like but…"

"At least it is honest, my lady. I will think about it. But her ladyship might not want you to have your own lady's maid before inheriting the title."

"Oh."

Cora looked crestfallen; she hadn't thought about that. If she couldn't offer the job to Elsie the maid might as well be gone now. She moved her hand so the water could reach her neck in small waves. She could always ask her sister-in-law to withdraw her offer but that would be very unfair for the maid. She sighed and watched as her breath rippled the water.

"Do you really want me to stay, Lady Cora?"

"Very much so. But I will not press you."

They became silent for a while, Elsie sewing neatly and Cora lazing in the water.

"Was there something in particular you wanted me to explain you about?"

"There is. I was wondering about…"

They resumed their tutoring habit where Cora asked and Elsie answered, quite comfortable with each other despite the class distinction and the fact that one of them was naked while the other worked. By the time the maid was done the water had grown tepid. The young American got out of the bath, drying herself quickly before putting on her chemise and petticoat.

"I think I will lie down before diner. Please wake me before the dressing gong so Rosamund doesn't snatch you again."

"Of course Lady Cora. And there is no need to ask her ladyship for your own Lady's maid. I'll refuse Lady Rosamund's offer tonight and her ladyship would see right through the plot. Head housemaid in a house like Downton is nearly as good as a banker's wife's lady's maid."

"Nearly but not completely… I do give you my word that you will be either my Lady's maid or Downton's housekeeper, whichever you prefer as soon as I can make it happen."

"Thank you Lady Cora."

"No. Thank you."

The maid left with a smile and Cora sank onto the daybed relief flooding through her. She needed a friend and she needed one urgently. She knew she was far from the only rich American that came over to marry English lords or heirs. She could try and make some inquiries… She fantasised having them for tea with Lady Grantham. It was amusing to say the least but a very foolish idea to entertain. No she had to find them among her husband's kind of people and she had no mean to achieve that right now. She took her book and read for most of the afternoon.

Her husband didn't come to her that night; nor did he the night after. When for the third night in a row he failed to visit her, she got up and went through to his bedroom to confront him. He jumped out of his bed at the sound of the door and was quite surprised to see her there. Before he could scold or anything she started to talk.

"Even if we are not on speaking terms I fear I have to remind you we have an heir to produce. Now it may come as a surprise to you but this goal can't be achieve unless you stop sulking like a little boy and start doing your duty as a man!"

In retrospect it occurred to her that she had been very insulting and unfair and had she taken the time to think about it she probably would have handled things differently. Since she hadn't thought about it she had been hurtful and his reaction didn't come as a surprise.

"Well I won't stand it!" he roared pushing her on the bed and starting to pull her nightgown up.

However, before he could even get it up past the knee, he had release his clutch and jumped a few feet back.

"Oh, God Cora, I'm sorry."

She moved and sat on the edge his bed.

"Don't apologize to me. What I said was rude and uncalled for; your reaction was nothing if not justified."

"Even so I shouldn't have touched you."

"But don't you see? I want you to touch me."

He was still looking uncertain in the corner he had fled to. She lay full on the bed and started raising her nightgown slowly. He didn't move.

"Here?"

"What is wrong with here? The bed seems comfortable enough. Unless you are expecting someone?"

"Of course not! I would never do that!"

He seemed to make the decision quickly and he was soon on his knee between her opened thighs. The event itself was a lot like the previous times but when he had caught his breath he didn't roll off her like usual. Instead he sat on his knee with a horrified look on his face. Cora rose on her elbow and frowned.

"Oh my God, I hurt you!"

"What? No!"

She was a bit tender where his hips had met her upper inner thighs but that was nothing unusual and certainly nothing he could stare at with such a look.

"But you're bleeding! I thought women only bled once."

Cora's eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly to have a look. When she had she hurriedly covered her legs while she winced and blushed. The image of the blood leaking on the sheet was not a picture she wanted her husband to remember… or to see in the first place.

"I am so sorry! I should have realised it was due to happen. I… I cannot apologize enough. I had hoped… well it doesn't matter what I hoped I was wrong and I'm sorry!"

She got out of the bed, allowing her nightgown to fall properly and clenching her legs together. Robert looked utterly confused, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Cora, what was due to happen?"

"My time of the month…"

"What time of the month, what are you talking about?"

And apparently he didn't, but surely having a sister…She really needed to put on a drawer and find out were the rags she usually used were kept. She had no time to lecture her husband on one the most feminine trait.

"Most women bleed about once a month. Now if you will excuse me…"

"No, wait. Can't you explain hat is going on?"

"Robert, it is enough that I will have to have that discussion with our children without having it with you. Now I really must insist, I do not fancy leaving trail of blood from your room to mine."

That's seemed to do the trick for he rose and opened the door for her.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'll just ring for Charles to change my linen."

Horror and shame flooded her when she heard the statement.

"What? No, you can't do that!"

"Now, Cora be sensible. I can't very well sleep in you blood."

"Please don't, I'll ask Elsie to do it."

"I can't stay in my room with a maid."

"Then come and wait in mine. Please darling!"

She didn't know where it came from. Well actually she knew exactly where the term of endearment came from but she had no idea why she had slipped just now. She hoped he wouldn't notice it or at the very least wouldn't comment on it. She was embarrassed enough as it was… and if his mother heard about the incident, she was done for.

"Oh, please do as I ask!"

"Alright."

She shot him a radiant smile, put a peck on his perplexed lips and lead him to her room. After directing him to the bed she rang for Elsie then started looking frantically through her chest of drawers. Robert was still puzzled but seemed to understand that questioning her right now was not a good idea. Cora as quickly become frustrated with her lack of progress the small light the candle was offering not enough to be of real help. Fortunately a soft knock caught her attention as Elsie let herself in.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lady Cora?"

"Elsie, I'm really sorry but I had a bit of an accident and I can't seem to find my rags… and Sir Robert's bed needs to be changed. I apologize for being such a trouble."

"Not at all, my Lady."

The maid went to the chest and quickly took out what Cora had been looking for. She then closed the drawer and opened another to retrieve a clean nightgown. She gave the items to the blushing young woman who reddened even more when she realized that the maid's corset seemed to be missing.

"Do you wish me to warm some water for you?"

"No, thank you Elsie, I'll do with the cold one. I'm sorry I had to get you out of bed."

"Don't worry I was just getting ready. Mrs Warren wanted to come herself but I told her I would. I won't tell her ladyship. May I do Sir Robert's room now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Elsie disappeared in the adjoining room while Cora went to the bathroom to clean a little and put on the clean clothes. She might need a lady's maid for most tasks but she could at least manage her gown on her own. She then joined Elsie in her husband's bedroom to give her the soiled nightwear. The maid was opening the bed.

"It is not my place to tell, but since you asked me to guide you I hope you'll forgive me for telling it, my Lady. You shouldn't have been there."

Cora looked at her feet. Elsie was right and she deserved the scolding… which was much softer than the one she would have received from Lady Grantham. She was ashamed of her behaviour already and would certainly have trouble facing her husband for a while but that had everything to do with her periods making an unexpected appearance. She didn't really regret going to his room where she had no business at all.

"There is nothing to forgive. You are much easier on me than some would be. I was in the wrong. And though I think it was worth it I shouldn't have. I am very thankful for all you do for me."

"Don't mention it my lady. If that's all…"

"Yes of course."

They went back to the other room, Elsie only passing through and Cora heading to the bed to inform her husband he could go back to his own bed. When she saw he was already asleep she climbed on her spot and rolled on her side so she could pillow her head on his shoulder: if he woke up before her in the morning she would blame sleep induce movement but for now she was tired sore and he was warm and comforting.


End file.
